


Day 4: Begging

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Jesse McCree begs for no man.





	Day 4: Begging

**Author's Note:**

> wow im burning in hell

“You should stop resisting,” Gabriel insists. They have been like this for too long now. Every touch from the older man is driving Jesse insane. Every nudge and pet bring the sharpshooter that much closer to breaking. Both he and Gabriel knew that it only a matter of time until the commander got what he wanted. “Beg for me.”

“Ain’t gonna,” Jesse repeats weakly. He was bent over on all fours, his ass high up in the air, presenting himself to his superior. Gabriel had tied his hands together to keep him from touching himself and any movement of his legs was quickly struck down by the older man, who would slap him on the ass and drag him back into position.

“You will,” Gabriel’s voice is practically a purr as his thumb traces idly in circles against his lover's entrance. He presses against it firmly but doesn’t allow it inside, dragging an almost inaudible whine from McCree. It had been like this for over an hour now. Jesse’s legs are shaking with the weight of himself and his cock is hard and leaking between his thighs.

“Beg me to fuck you, McCree,” The older man tries again, knowing that any minute now the new recruit would break. “I know it’s what you want,” he continues, “Your hole is practically begging for my cock, isn’t it?”

A dark laugh sends a shiver down Jesse’s spine. “Yes,” he finally says quietly, but if the silence behind him is anything to go by, then that clearly was not enough. “Fuck me, Gabriel.” More silence. “Please,” he adds on as an afterthought, thinking surely the older man would have to show him mercy now.

What he gets instead is a hard smack on his ass, causing him to jolt forward and let out a quiet gasp. “You’ll have to do better than that, Jesse. Try again.”


End file.
